


Caramel Apple

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [6]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Caramel Apple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Cheated a bit in that Mila eats a candy apple and not a caramel one but still. Also Eddie decided he wanted to be in the fic in this specific way. Dumb old man. Not beta'd so if there's any mistakes, let me know.

Fall carnivals weren’t something Mila had gone to in a long time, but she had been asked to write a piece about the local carnival, so she wanted to check it out, to make it more authentic.  She’d even asked her neighbor to come with her, so she wouldn’t be alone.  Eddie was a bit of a weirdo but she figured he just needed to get out of the house a bit.  So, she’d invited him and he had happily agreed to come along once he heard she would be attending after the sun set.

The night went along normally, or as normally as it could with Eddie around.  He seemed to be giving the stink-eye to anyone that looked at her and it made interviewing carnival goers a tense experience.

After getting as many interviews as she could handle with Eddie hovering over her shoulder, she suggested getting some food.  Eddie seemed to brighten up a bit at that and took her hand, leading her to a stand of caramel and candy apples.  The man running it seemed to have a bit of a wild look to him but Eddie seemed to know him, so it should be fine, right?

“Give my darling one of your special ones, Frank.  I’m sure she’d love it.”  Eddie smiled, his hands lightly gripping Mila’s shoulders.

The man, Frank, turned around and grabbed a candy apple before handing it to her.  It smelled faintly of cinnamon and something strange, almost coppery.  Mila tried to turn it down but Eddie’s grip on her shoulders only tightened.

“Eat it, Mila.  I know you’ll love it.  And if not, well, I will be more than willing to help you acquire a taste for it.”  Eddie leaned down, the brush of teeth against her neck causing her to shiver as he spoke.

Afraid that if she didn’t take a bite, she would never be allowed to leave, Mila took a hesitant bite, gagging almost instantly as the candy coating turned to blood in her mouth.


End file.
